Not So Loveless
by Truth-Unspoken
Summary: Okay! Here's a one-shot for my friend, and it's pure fluffiness, just for her! Of course, Aeris did't die in this, for then there'd be no point! Generis all the way! Slight OOC, because I have no idea 'who' Genesis is.


**Hello, friends! This is a one-shot that's dedicated to a dear friend, ThirteenDayRule, a.k.a., Kata-Chan. So, here ya go, hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, thanks to OCV, my awsome beta, for, well, beta-ing, and for coming up with the title!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Crisis Core, or from the original. Sighz.**

**--**

**Not So Loveless**

**Chocolate Wars**

Humming nothing in particular, I skipped my way to where I was supposed to meet Genny. I got his letter this morning, and I remember squealing with happiness at what it said.

_Aeris,_

_Come to the tree at noon, I'll bring food. See you there,_

_With love,_

_Genesis_

"_There is no hate, only joy_

_For you are beloved by the goddess_

_Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"_

It wasn't long, and got right to the point, but I was so excited! It had been _forever_ since Genny and I went and did something, _anything_, as a couple.

I was snapped back to the present as I got close to, 'the tree.' It was the tree where we first met, simply by chance. He was out of the city reading, you guessed it, Loveless. I was picking flowers, and I tripped over him passing by the tree, being the oblivious Aeris I am, and fell flat on my face, laying across his stomach. I remember that I stared at him wide eyed, and a bright blush forming on my cheeks. He chuckled faintly, which made me turn an even brighter red, if that was logically possible.

I laughed at the memory. I remembered what happened after that, which made me laugh even harder. My flowers had flown out of the basket I was carrying and they had all landed conveniently on him, and I remember looking up at his face, an apologetic smile forming on my lips. Until, that is, I saw his face. He had a pink flower, the exact shade of my dress that day, lying on his nose, and he was staring at it, completely uncomprehendingly.

_"Um, are you alright?" I had asked him, moving from my position on his stomach to one less blush-inducing, kneeling besides his head._

_"…Yes. But please, what is this on my face?" he asked me in a low, velvet-like voice. My mouth fell of my head. He had to be kidding. Did he seriously not know what flowers were? I answered him anyways._

_"…Um, sir? They're flowers" I said uncertainly, worried about this strange man's sanity._

_"Hmm. Flowers. And please, don't call me 'sir,' just call me Genesis." The man, Genesis, replied, looking me over._

_"Genesis. I like that, but can I call you Genny instead? Oh! How rude of me! I'm Aeris," I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake._

_He didn't reply to my question, but shook my hand, saying, "Nice to me you, Aeris."_

I was brought back to the present by faint mumbling. I looked around where I was, and I knew who it was at once. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against 'the tree.' All of that convinced me that it was Genny, but, as I got closer, I began to hear what he was chanting.

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."_

I decided to scare the heck out of him, so I recited the next verse before he got the chance to.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest."_

He looked startled and turned around to look at where I sat down. He smiled when he saw me and grabbed my waist, moving me closer to him. At further inspection, I saw he had a picnic blanket out, except instead of it being checkered blue and white, it was red and black. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, knowing that everything he owned, if it was his choice, would be those exact colors.

"Studying, have you?" he asked me, referencing to Loveless.

I nodded my head, smirking as I said, "Well, Genny, y'know I couldn't help but pick up on it since you repeat it around the house constantly," I pretended to grumble about it, and he bought it until I grinned goofily at him.

He brought his head to rest on my shoulder, mumbling something about, "Aeris and her stupid sarcasm. I never could read people well…"  
I gave a little giggle, kissing the top of his head affectionately before stating, "Genny! I'm hungry! You said you'd bring some food, right?" my stomach growled for emphasis, and he chuckled lightly, carefree.

He twisted away from me, reaching beside him, and produced a basket. Placing it in his lap, he started digging through it.

When he had gotten all the food out from it, I took the first thing I could reach and it happened to be crackers. I nibbled on them hungrily and then reached for another one once I began chewing on my fingers.

When I glanced over at Genny between crackers, his eyebrows practically reached his hairline. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding what was wrong. He shook his head, so let it go.

I looked around at what else he had brought and my mouth dropped yet again. He had watermelon, chips, sandwiches…practically anything you could imagine.

I thought it was amazing, until I saw the thing that made it absolutely perfect.

"Chocolate! You have chocolate! How did you know?" I asked him, my voice going five octaves higher in my excitement. I cradled said item to my chest, rocking back and forth rapidly, barely containing my childish happiness.

He winced theatrically and gave me a half-smile. "I saw you drooling over it at the market yesterday," he said and I blushed. It was true, they had some chocolate at the market and I remember I could barely stop myself from taking a piece and stuffing it down my throat.

I began ripping open the packaging when Genny took hold on my wrist, stopping me. My eyes snapped to his face, wondering what possessed him to stop me.  
"Rissy, you should eat real food first before you eat chocolate. Do you think I made all this food just for you to get full on sugar?" he asked me, his almost father-like part of him coming out.

My eyes narrowed, hearing the name he called me. I _hated _that nickname! But I let it go because he didn't exactly like what I called him. I raised my eyebrow in question to his statement. He caved, "Okay, fine. _Bought_ would be the right word," he said, looking at me with a smirk.

I opened my mouth to ask him about that, but just then he moved forward and captured my lips with his. I was stunned for a few seconds, but then the shock wore off and I began kissing him back. I wasn't going to waste it, now was I? I wrapped my arms around his neck, somewhere dropping the chocolate in the process. As soon as it landed in my lap, Genny took the bar and yanked away, gripping the chocolate away from me.

My eyes widened. Genny…_Genny took my chocolate._ Okay, now he struck a lowball.

I looked down at the ground, and, with my perfected acting skills, started sniffling. I glanced up at him, eyes watery, and he looked like I punched him. He reached for me, chocolate still in his hands, and I snatched it from him, holding it at an angle so that he couldn't reach it.

"Ha! Genny, you're so easy to fool," I snickered at him. When he gave me a look of utter shock, I couldn't help the explosive laugh bursting from my throat. "What? You can't believe your oh-so-helpless girlfriend just bested you in something?" By the way his eyes popped out of his head, I could tell I hit it right on.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and then he lunged at me, slamming me to the ground. The air rushed out of my chest, leaving me gasping and staring wide eyed at Genny. He never did _anything_ like this. Not at all.

He plucked the still unopened chocolate from my hand and started to slowly rip the wrapping off. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes to slits, for he then broke off a piece and stuck it in his mouth, a smirk never leaving his mouth.

I squirmed under him, writhing in agony for him tormenting me this way. "_Please_, Genny! You're torturing me!" I whined at him.

He let out a small chuckle, and spoke softly, "Well, then, Rissy, how about you do something for me, and then I'll give you some?"

I looked at him, his eyes having a playful glint. I nodded my head vigorously, doing _whatever_ to get my chocolate.

He contemplated what to make me do, then smiled slowly, and looked back at me to say, "Say you love me."

My mouth fell off, for, what, the third time today? Did he really just ask me to say that? Even though we live together in my house, we've never exchanged those three words before.

He stared at me, waiting. I sighed and spoke quietly, "Love you."

He cocked his head to the side, and, being his evil self, asked me, "What was that? I didn't catch it."

I groaned in embarrassment, and pleaded, "Genny! Don't make me say it again!" I gave him the puppy-dog look, which I perfected long ago, but he shook his head.

Knowing he wasn't going to budge on the matter, I decided to make the best of the situation and embarrass him too. So, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "GENESIS RHAPSODOS! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! I COULD NEVER EVER LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" I smiled up at Genny, his eyes wide and a rare blush forming on his cheeks. While he was distracted, I threw him off of me, and grabbed the chocolate from his hand.

I stuffed a piece of the candy in my mouth and savored the taste as it dissolved. I opened my eyes, for they closed sometime in the process, and went to grab another piece, but his hand flashed out and took the sinfully good chocolate from me, throwing it aside somewhere, and leaned in to give me an unexpected hug.

I squeezed him back, and I heard him whisper, "Aeris Gainsborough, I also love you with all my heart and soul, but, unlike you, I could survive without you."

I pulled away, feeling like he'd ripped my heart out. Cliché phrase, yes, but true in its words. I stared at him with unseeing eyes, tears pricking them.

He leaned closer again, even though I tried to pull away, he spoke, louder this time, "Rissy, you didn't let me finish. I could survive without you, yes, but I couldn't _live_ without you. I couldn't get through a day without your laugh, your smile, your eyes…" he trailed off for a second, but shook his head and continued, "You see, now? I'm never whole unless you're by my side," he stated, his normally emotionless voice tossed aside for a new one, ruff with his finally spoken feelings.

I couldn't help the squeal of pure happiness from shooting out of my mouth. I clung to him as tightly as ever and let the tears flow.

I whispered his favorite verse from Loveless to him:

"_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_

I pulled back, sniffling the tears away. His arms were still wound tightly around my waist, and I leaned in again for a kiss. He smirked before he leaned down as well.

When my lips touched his, they curled into a smile and I pushed against him with renewed love.

When I pulled back for air, I spoke, "See, Genny? Now do you see why I love chocolate so much?"

**--**

**Okay! So, Kata-Chan, you're probably grinning your mouth off about the chocolate. For those few sad few who have not been graced with the knowledge, allow me to enlighten you. XD It's a reference to Death Note, there's this character, Mello, who's obsessed with chocolate, and so I decided to throw that in there. Anyways, thanks for reading, and clicking that magical button down there will get you a cookie! (I swear, I didn't make them!)**

**Bye for now!**

**-Tora**


End file.
